disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Du Bois
Albert Du BoisAlbert's surname on Twitter is a recurring character of the animated TV show Phineas and Ferb. He is Irving's older brother, with around the same age difference as that between Phineas and Candace. Life Teenage Years When he learns of Phineas and Ferb from Irving, Albert does not think that Phineas and Ferb are special until Irving convinces him by getting Buford and Baljeet to dress up as Phineas and Ferb next to a hologram of Phineas and Ferb's replica of the Eiffel Tower. He attends a boarding school, and claims to have the nickname of "The Truth Detector" even though he was fooled by the obvious trick his brother set up, not even noticing that Ferb (Buford) had eyes in his mouth (due to the eyeholes of Buford's costume being in the mouth) ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). When Phineas and Ferb build the world's tallest building, Albert gives Candace his "nerd-word" that he will help Candace bust Phineas and Ferb with help of spy cameras (Upon learning this, Irving gasps and states that he now has only two nerd-words left.). When trying to get the cameras back after Irving removes them, he meets the real Phineas and Ferb and admits they are geniuses, but that he still is going to help Candace bust them because he gave her his nerd-word. He goes outside and tells Candace that there is no force on Earth that could move the structure (ironically, it was the moon's rotation that moved it) ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). During the Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention, he becomes involved in a battle between fans of Space Adventure (Speckies) and fans of Stumbleberry Finkbat (Finkies). He and Irving get in a fight because of their different tastes in genre. However, they are soon reunited when fighting a (computer generated by Phineas and Ferb, although they did not know it) strange monster ("Nerds of a Feather"). When the Tri-State Area is threatened by the 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Albert fights alongside a bunch of secret agents from O.W.C.A, while wearing his dragon costume (Nerds of a Feather) and riding the Holy Mackerel, one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. (Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Personality Albert seems to be very antagonistic. He carries around a pair of nunchucks which he uses at every available opportunity. Albert also acts very militaristic, and claims he taught himself a military move to knock down doors after Irving asks him how he got into his room (Not Phineas and Ferb). He claims that his nickname is The Truth Detector, but he is later revealed to be very gullible ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). He is good with cameras. He calls himself a nerd, and appears to have three or more "nerd-words" ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). Relationships Irving Du Bois Irving is Albert's little brother. He is often seen bullying him, or just being mean. It is revealed that his Irving is a fan of sci-fi movies, while he prefers fantasy, a disagreement that often causes quarreling between them. This even leads to them taking opposite sides in an inter-genre nerd war at the convention center.("Nerds of a Feather") They also both seem to have a crush on Candace, while Candace is annoyed by them. Candace Flynn It seems Albert has a crush on Candace. For this he attempts to help Candace bust her brothers, but is ultimately unsuccessful. ("The Doof Side of the Moon") Trivia *He seems to know karate and how to use nun-chucks. *He is a fan of Stumbleberry Finkbat. *He attends a boarding school ("Not Phineas and Ferb") *He has at least three "nerd words", one was given to Candace to help bust her brothers ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). *His catchphrase appears to be "As it should... a-be." ("The Doof Side of the Moon", "Nerds of a Feather") *Despite saying he's the "Truth Detector" he has be shown to possibly be very gullible ("Not Phineas and Ferb") *In Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension he is seen riding the Holy Mackerel in his Stumbleberry Finkbat dragon suit, with Agent C, and Agent K in the sidecars. Appearances *''Not Phineas and Ferb'' (First appearance) *''Nerds of a Feather'' *''The Doof Side of the Moon'' *''What A Croc!'' (Mentioned) References Category:Teenagers Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Siblings Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters